Forever You Girl,Dobechan!
by Lia Cassiopeia YunJaeShipper
Summary: Summary: "kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha, Apa kau mau menyakiti Imoutou-ku lagi? Jangan harap!"    "dia di culik sampai 2 hari, untung saja Naruko- neechan langsung di selamatkan! Melihat ke adaannya ia sangat tertekan!" Chap 6 Updet!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever You Girl, Dobe!**

Author : Baru nieh.. Baru...! Panggil aja Lia atau Yuki...!

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (Forever)

Rating : T(maklum masih baru, nanti aj dlu rate M)

Disclaimer : Tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi ide cerita Fic nie adalah aq!

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya bila Naruko mempunyai 2 orang kakak laki-laki yang Over-Protektif terhadapnya, dan bagaimana pula bila ia bertemu seornag cowok keren di sekolahnya. Dapatkah Cowok itu mengubanh Naruto menjadi Cewek sebetulnya?

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze

"Naruko… Bangun sayang…!"

"Bentar lagi Kaa-san..!" Yang dipanggil Naruko atau Naruko Namikaze hanya menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur, Sang Kaa-san hanya menghela napas.

"Baiklah… Kaa-san akan membangunkan Kakakmu dulu, nanti kalau Kaa-san kembali lagi harus bangun ya…!" Jelal Kushina Panjang lebar dan berjalan ke luar kamar putri satu-satunya itu.

"Kyuubi.. Naruto… Bangun…!" Kushina berteriak di depan 2 kamar yang bersebelahan, dan setiap kamar ada jawaban masing-masing.

"Nanti kaa-san.. Ngantuk banget nih…!" Urat-urat kemarahan keluar.

"5 menit lagi!" jari-jari mulai bergeretak.

"BANGUN ANAK-ANAK PEMALAS!"Kushina berteriak melebihi Toa masjid, dan menghancurkan 3 pintu kamar anak-anaknya dan menarik mereka keluar dengan beringgasnya.

-Skip Time-

"Ayo Naruto.. Naruko… Naik…! Nanti kita semua terlambat!"Kata Kyuubi dari dalam mobilnya yang berwarna Merah kekuning-kuningan.

"Ya Aniki"Naruto dan Naruko masuk ke mobil, mereka terlihat lemas. Maklum kemaren hari Minggu jadi mereka bangun jam 10 malam(?),Mobil di nyalakan dan mulai melaju di jalan yang cukup tidak ramai*istilah lainnya apa ya?

Konoha High School

"Bye Kyuubi Nii-San…!"Naruko meng-Kiss Bye Kyuubi.

"Ayoo Naruko… kau cepat masuk ke kelas kamu… nanti telat!" Naruto berjalan menjauh dari Naruko, jelas saja Naruto dan Naruko berbeda kelas, Naruto kelas 12B dan Naruko kelas 10A.

"Iyaa …Aniki Bawel..!"sebelum Naruto sadar apa yang di katakan Naruko, Naruko sudah berlari ke arah kelasnya.

**TBC**

Lia: Nyaaa... selesai nieh Fic..!

Yuki: Blom tau msih ad smbunganx..!

Lia: Iya.. Iya... aq tau kok...!

Btw... Kenalin aq adalah Author baru yang datang dari dunia Digital ke Desa Konoha...!

Panggil aja aq Lia atau Yuki sama aj ko...! hanya beda kepribadian...!

Karena aq Author baru... jadi MOHON BANTUANNYA DRI AUTHOR YANG LEBIH SENIOR...m(_._)m...

Pling ga bsa mnta bntuan Author yg udh brteman d FB! bantuannya Senpai Shieru(g ingat nma lngkapx)!

Yg pasti OK!

owh iya...

beru tau dunk ap itu RnR n Flame...!

n jga batasan untuk semua rate...(Taunya hanya Rate M, nongkrong d stu truz sieh)

REVIEW...!*PUPPY EYES


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever You Girl, Dobe-Chan!**

Author : Baru nieh.. Baru...! Panggil aja Lia atau Yuki...!

Pairing : SasuFemNaru (Forever)

Rating : T(maklum masih baru, nanti aj dlu rate M)

Disclaimer : Tokohnya punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi ide cerita Fic nie adalah aq!

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya bila Naruko mempunyai 2 orang kakak laki-laki yang Over-Protektif terhadapnya, dan bagaimana pula bila ia bertemu seornag cowok keren di sekolahnya. Dapatkah Cowok itu mengubah Naruto menjadi Cewek sebetulnya?

P.S:kemaren salah judul.. nie gra2 baka Yuki, asal nulis.

Kelas 10A

"OHAYOU MINNA…..!" Naruko membuka pintu dengan kerasnya,sehingga sebagian murid mengalami gagal jantung sesaat.

"Ohayou Naruko…!"Sapa seorang cewek rambut pink bernama Sakura.

"Ah… Sakura ini ada titipan dari Baka Aniki…Kayaknya balasan deh..!" Naruko menyerahkan sebuah Amplop.

"Wah.. yang bener…!"Sakura langsung membuka amplop dan membaca setiap kata, terdapat di pipi Sakura semburat merah.

"Heh.. Kelihatannya kamu di terima Baka aniki ya..?"Naruko menyikut lengan Sakura.

"Hehe.. sepertinya begitu…!" Sakura Blushing.

"Owh iya… kenapa kamu bisa suka dengan Baka Aniki…? Apa karena Kebodohannya? Cerobohnya.. atau…" Perkataan Naruko di putus dengan Suara yang besar.

"Karena Ketampanan Anikimu ini Naruko..!"Naruto datang bersama seorang cowok berambut Raven bermata Hitam kelam.

"Aniki..! Kenapa ada di sini…?"Tanya Naruko.

"Aku…? Aku hanya ingin mengajak Sakura makan Siang! "

"Ha'ah..! Lalu…?"

"Lalu.. ya gak ada lagi….!"

"Ehm… Ada yang terlupakan Dobe?" 2 Naru itu terkejut di antara pertengkaran mereka berdua ada yang mengganggu mereka.

"Ah.. aku lupa.. Perkenalkan Sakura.. Naruko.. Dia Sasuke Uchiha Baru masuk hari ini karena tragedi 23 July yang mengharuskannya untuk tidak sekolah selama 1 bulan…!" Sakura dan Naruko terdiam melihat cowok Tampan dan ganteng*Hoek. Yanga ada di hadapan mereka, namun Sakura cepat-cepat sadar.

"Baiklah acara kenalannya selesai… Ayo Sakura-chan…!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ah.. Sakura… Baka Aniki… jangan tinggalkan aku…!"Naruko memperhatikan Sakura dan Naruto bejalan, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Kau tidak di tinggal kok…!"Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Naruko, Naruko Blushing.

"Maaf… bisa tidak memegang tanganku..?"Naruko mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"Memangnya kenapa..? Apa nanti akan ada bahaya mengancam bila aku pegang..?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan itu.. masalahnya…!

"Kau jadi aneh…! Mau ke atap?"Ajak Sasuke.

Atap sekolah

"Hm… aku ga pernah Kesini…!"Naruto Merenggangkan tubuhnya "Di sini segar sekali..!"

"Naruko… ada yang ingin aku katakan!" Sasuke menghadap Naruko.

"Apa?"

A.. Ais…"belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kata-katanya,ada yang memanggil Naruko.

"Naruko.. Gawat…. !" Hinata datang.

"Ada apa Hinata…?"Naruko mendekati Hinata.

'Ternyata bukan hari ini aku mengatakannya !' Kata Sasuke dalam Hati.

"Ada yang mecari kamu… mereka anak-anak berandaan…!"Hinata Kelihatan Panik.

"Ah.. Mereka mencari gara-gara lagi… apa mereka tidak puas dengan yang kemaren..?" Naruko bejalan kearah pintu diikuti Hinata, Sasuke terdiam di Atap.

-Gerbang KHS-

"Dimana yang namanya Naruko Namikaze…?"Jugo berteriak.

"Aku disini…! Kalian berani sekali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini…!" Naruko maju ke Hadapan Jugo.

"Heh.. kamu adalah cewek pertama yang bisa mengalahkan genk kami…! Hebat juga..!" Sakon menyeringai.

"Ya.. berterima kasihlah dengan aku…!"

"Naruko…!"Di kejauhan Naruto berlari ke arah Naruko.

"Aniki..!" Naruko melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Hooo.. cewek yang mengaku-ngaku kuat ini ternyata selalu di manja oleh Kakaknya sendiri.. huhu.. anak manja…."Jugo dan Sakon tertawa, Naruko merah padam.

"Heh.. jangan menghina aku ya…!"Naruko langsung menampar Sakon, Sakon langsung terjatuh.

"Berni juga kau…!"Jugo maju ke arah Naruko dan melayangkan tinjunya, namun dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruko.

"Naruko.. hentikan…!" Naruto mencoba untuk menghalau adiknya.

"Ah.. Baka Aniki.. menjauh.. nanti kena pukulan mereka..!"Naruko mendorong Naruto, dan membalas pukulan dari Jugo.

"Uh…! Dasar Cewek….!" Jugo dan Sakon menyerang Naruko bersamaan, tiba-tiba ada yang menghalau serangan itu.

**TBC**

Huwaa.. kagak nyangka bakalan di Review...! Hormat sujud pada semua Author yang baca...! Hikz...!

Ya.. saatnya balas Review mereka...!

**zaivenee **

Maafkan saia karena terlalu pendek...! Baru nyadar saat di kirim..! Hikz.. Hikz...!

100 buat Zai-(Kun ap Chan nieh?) Naruko yang jatuh cinta am Sasuke, kalau Naruto sieh udh pacaran Am Sakura.

Tha'x Udh Review

**Senju Miru05 **

Hahah.. idenya sieh coba-coba.. jarang2 yang ad ide begini..!*ngarep

Yah.. klo Naruto am Hinata ga bakalan terjadi dech..!

Gomen...!

Tha'x Udh Review

**Lillya Hozikawa **

Huwaa.. maafin Lia&Yuki... baru nyadar klo pndek abiz... maklum baru msuk FFN...

Pnggil aj Lia atau Yuki.. karena satu kepribadian kok...! tapi beda pikirannya..!

sesuai mood... Humor sieh Lia, Romantis Yuki klo MESUM, ISRILI Biangnya...!

Tha'x Udh Review

**Yuuchan no Haru999 **

Wah.. Salam kenal juga...!

rencananya sieh semua Fic Lia&Yuki nnti Narutonya Cewek...!(FEMNARU 4EVER)

Ok.. Nnti saia coba panjangin dech..!

Tha'x udh Review

**Meli D'Ruzakky Konoha **

Wow.. tha's Meli-Chan*Sok akrab jga nieh..!

Lalu batasan untuk semua Rate?

**Tori Nadeshiko**

Yayaya... saia coba lebih panjang ge...!

setuju.. SasuFemNaru 4 Ever...!


	3. Chapter 3

(DB/N)Yoo... minna... Devil brain kembali...!

hohoho... setelah menyelesaikan UTS yang soalnya super duper wuper Astajim bin Ajib...

Akhirnya selesai...

ad yang nunggu nieh cerita ga?

Yoo kita mulai ceritanya..!

* * *

Summary : Bagaimana jadinya bila Naruko mempunyai 2 orang kakak laki-laki yang Over-Protektif terhadapnya, dan bagaimana pula bila ia bertemu seornag cowok keren di sekolahnya. Dapatkah Cowok itu mengubanh Naruto menjadi Cewek sebetulnya?

Rate: masih T takun ganti-ganti

Pairing: SasuFemNaru, NaruSaku

Warning: Misstypo, alur cepet*mungkin, deelel..!

**RNR!**

* * *

"Hentikan….!"

"ka.. kamu….!"Naruko menatap cowok berambut hitam legam berkulit pucat.

"Sa… Sai…..!" Jugo berhenti dari kegiatan mukul memukulnya.

"Jadi cewek ini yang berani memukul anak buahku yang tidak ada manisnya sama sekali….!"semua yang menonton perkelahian adu jotos itu sweatdrop.

'jahat betul Sai itu…!' inner Sakon.

"Berterimakasihlah dengan aku… lagi pula aku tidak minta kamu menyetop perkelahian ini….!"

"hooo….. tidak butuh ya… padahal dari raut muka dan napas yang tidak teratur serta keringat yang bercucuran itu membuktikan kau membutuhkan bantuan!" Sai mendekati Naruko.

"ma… mau apa kau….!" Naruko bergerak mundur, tetapi tangannya di pegangi oleh Sai.

"hm.. kau terlalu manis untuk di pukul maupun di lukai…!"Sai mencium punggung tangan Naruko,Naruko menarik tangannya dan muka Naruko merah padam. Bukan… bukanya Naruko malu tapi makin Marah karena di bilang 'Manis'.

"enak saja…!"Naruko mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk meninju Sai, tetapi tangannya lagi-lagi di pegangi Sai.

"Kau milikku….!"Sai menarik tangan dagu Naruko dan mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Naruko. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruko di tarik seseorang.

"lepaskan Imoutou-ku…..!"Naruto langsung menampar Sai, Sai jatuhketanah dan di bantu oleh Jugo dan Sakon.

"sekali lagi kau menyentuh Imoutou-ku atau menginjakkan kaki di KHS aku pastikan kau tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurmu selama satu bulan atau lebih….!"Gertak Naruto, Sai mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya lalu tersenyum.

"hm.. cewek yang mengaku kuat ternyata di belakangnya selalu di manja dan di lindungi oleh anikinya sendiri…."sai berdiri."Ayo pergi… Jugo… Sakon…!"

"Hey… apa maksud mu.. ayo lawan aku.. jangan Lari…..!"Naruko berjalan ke arah Sai dan genknya, tetapi di tahan oleh Naruto.

"Kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar saat ini Naruko…. Mulai dari sekarang….!"

NAMIKAZE MANSION

"NARUKO!"seketika Naruko langsung menutup telinganya. Saat ini Kushina, Naruto, dan Kyuubi sedang berada di ruang santai walaupun orang yang ada di ruangan itu tidak sedang bersantai melainkan menceramahi Sang putri satu-satunya di keluarga Namikaze ini.

"apa yang kamu lakukan di sekolah? Berkelahi?"Kushina naik pitam "apa kamu tidak sadar kalau kamu anak cewek…. Masa berkelahi..!"

"aku tidak suka di anggap sebagai cewek….!"

"tapi kamu memnag kenyataannya adalah cewek Naruko…. !"

"maka dari itu.. karena di anggap sebagai cewek, semua kegiatan yang aku sukai harus di batasi…. Itu membosankan…!"

"NARUKO!"

"APA… BUKANNYA DAHULU KAA-SAN JUGA SEPERTI AKU!"Kushina terdiam, Naruko berlari ke kamarnya.

"…."

"…."

"Naruto.. Kyuu.. apa kaa-san terlalu memaksanya ?"Kushina menitikkan bulir-bulir bening.

"entahlah kaa-san… aku harap ada yang dapat mengubah Naruko…"sementara itu Naruko di kamarnya sedang menangis.

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL

"ohayou minna….."

"Naruko… kamu kenapa…. Tidak seperti biasanya….!"

"tidak ada apa-apa Sakura…. Hanya masalah kecil saja…!"

"apa karena perkelahian kemarin..?"

"sedikit ada sangkut pautnya… yah.. tapi tidak usah di pikirkan lagi… tenang saja…!"

"I..Iya…!"tak berapa lama bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi

-ah skip time aja dech-

PELAJARAN SANTAI(ISTIRAHAT)

"lebih baik aku ke atap saja… dari pada ketemu dengan baka Naruto nii-san..!"Naruko berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju atap.

"akhirnya kau datang juga….!"

"heeee…? Sa… Sasuke…!"

"hm… aku sudah lama menunggu kau…!"

"emangnya ada apa?"

"ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.. sejak kemarin… tetapi tidak pernah kesampaian….!"

"Hm?... apa itu?"

"Naruko….. AIRABUYU…!"

"Heeeee….?"Naruko blushing, Sasuke mendekati Naruko.

"maukan?"

"a.. aku…!" Naruko menundukan kepalanya.

"hn?"

"I.. iya…. Tapi..!"

"tapi apa?"

"kau bisa merubah aku? Maksudku kamu bisa membuat aku tidak seperti yang dulu…?"

"mengubah kamu? Semua kegiatan yang dulu kamu lakukan?"

"ya.. Bisa kan…?"

"Hm… tentu…!"

"Yatta…. Ariga….hmph?" Sasuke menarik dagu Naruko dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

"ayo… aku teraktir kau Ramen? Apa kamu suka?"  
"tentu saja…. Ayolah.. keluarga namikaze itu suka ramen…..!"

"aku pikir hanya Dobe itu saja…!"

"Maksudmu Naruto nii-san?"

"Yaa… dia suka makan ramen 10 mangkuk.. haaah… entah terbuat dari apa perutnya itu..!"

"ahahahha…. Sama saja dengan aku….!"

"kalau kamu hanya oleh 5 mangkuk….!"

"Eh… Kenapa…?"

"Bukannya kamu mau berubah?"

"ah… iya… tapi bukan mengubah selera makanku… pokoknya aku harus 8 mangkuk!"

"sama saja… dasar rakus…!"

"biar saja…. Yang penting makan… ayo Sasu….!"

"hn…. Terserah saja…!"

* * *

Lia: Huah... selesai...!

Yuki: BELOM!*merajam Lia.

Lia: Huee... maksud saia selesai ngetiknya...! untung dech baka aniki ge pergi ama Koibito-nya jadi bebas ngetik...!

Yuki: yah.. betul jga... owh iya... kita udah Hiatus brapa lama?

Lia: 1 minggu mungkin*di rajam readers and Yuki

Readers: 2 minggu lebih

Yuki: maaf...! ya udah.. ayo Lia kita balas Review para Senpai kita... Lia...?

Lia:*Tepar abiz d rajam ramai-ramai

Yuki: ya udah aq aj yg jwab... dasar

**hotaru chan hatake **

Yuki: Nieh udh apdet...!

Heeee... Rate M...!

aq g mo posi2 q d ambil ISRILI...

Huweeee...

ISRI(LI): hehe... ada yang req rate M nieh...

Yuki: Kaga!

**Aoi no Kaze **

Yuki:Udah Apdet... walau ga Kilat!*D Tabok

**mechakucha no aoi neko **

Yuki: nanti akan d perpanjang ge...

**icha22madhen **

Yuki: hooo... ga pa2...

wew... senpai ini membaca pikiran q... Huahaha...!

**Lillya Hozikawa **

Yuki: Wew.. khusus rev untk aq...

hoo.. bnyak typo ya...!wah thank kritikannya...!

udh apdet walau ga kilat!

**chikara kyoshiro **

Yuki: jaaraang...!*Kitty eyes..

huhahah... kalau gitu lain kali buat fic yang semua chara cowo jadi cewe and cewe jadi cowo..

**zaivenee **

Yuki: abiz klo terlalu lambat nnti ceritanya kga nyambung...

nie aja udh mo pnjangin alurx mlah aneh..!

**Senju Miru05 **

Yuki: ahahah... .. saia lebih suka fem dari pada yaoi...

tpi bgi Lia pastinya 'YAOI IS THE BEST'

**Meiko Namikaze **

Yuki: Hikzzz...

hoo.. klo pnggilan aniki and nii-san ya..

terkadang saia and Lia binggung mo pake apa...

klo pake aniki untk keduanya sieh bagus2 aja...

tpi ada saatnya klo naruko memanggil salah satu anikinya.

misl, mo pnggil Naruto lalu treak aniki mlah yg dtang Kyuubi...

susah tuh!

**Hikaru Uchiha **

Yuki: Yosh... akan saia and Lia ushkn...!

**sun setsuna **

Yuki: Newbie... newbie...

Wew... thank... senpai...!

saia terbantu buangetz...m(_^_)m

**Yuuchan no Haru999 **

Yuki: YA-HA... selamat datang senpai Yuu-chan

100 buat senpai

100 lgi buat senpai...

* * *

Yosh... sekian jwbanx...!

kesimpulannya adalah...

Eng ing eng...

1. untuk rate M ge d pertimbangkn...!

2. akan saia lebih pnjangin Fic ganjen nie...

3. akn d usahakn Updet KILAT...!

Review ya...Flame juga boleh(mo ngrasain gmna kna Flame)


	4. Chapter 4

(DB/N)Nyaha Minna-san… Devil Brain Hadir Lagi…

Yah walaupun keseringan Hiatus, Tapi tetep nieh di usahain buat Updet

Yah salahkan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menumpuk yang di beri oleh Killer Sensei dan latihan Vokal dan Anggar…

whoaaaaa… Belum kerja aja udah sibuk sedemikian rupa…. Hueee….

Nyaaha.. baeklah lanjut aja dech daripada nanti saia malah curhat..

Summary: Naruko yang mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Sasuke memberikan Syarat kepada Sasuke. Akankah Sasuke dapat memenuhi syarat dari Naruko? Dan bagaimana pula nasib Sasuke bila bertemu keluarga Namikaze yang Over Protektif?

Disclaimer: Mas Kishi-Kishi kenapa Sai harus melawan Anikinya sediri sih.. lihat tuh Sai nya jadi nangis…T^T

Author: Lia and Yuki Devil Brain *khekhukhekhu…

Rate: T*mo biki rate M malah di marahin Yuu nee-chan.. Yuu-chan sakit tau..!

**Warning: OOC, OC, ALUR CEPET, MISSTYPO(S) n DEELEL**

* * *

"Ayo kita makan….!"Naruko menarik tangan Sasuke

"Sabar Dobe-Chan…!"

"Gak bisa Dobe-cha… Huh?"Naruko menatap Sasuke

" Ya Dobe-Chan…. Kalau Dobe biasa hanya untuk Naruto saja"

"hooo… dasar kau…"Naruko menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Aku kenapa?"Sasuke menyeringai

"…..Teme….."

"hmph…Rupanya sama saja dengan Naruto…Dobe tetap saja Dobe Aniki dan Imoutou sama saja….!"

"Ayo… Sasu-Teme… Ramen…!"

"Ya…ya….!" Mereka pun berjalan menuju Warung Ramen Ichiraku.

-Ichiraku Ramen-

"Ramen…..!" Naruko masuk ke dalam kedai warung ichiraku dan di ikuti oleh Sasuke. Tiba-tiba

"…Sasuke nii-san…?" Sasuke dan Naruko terkejut dan melihat ke arah belakang di sana berdiri 3 anak cewek, kelihatannya mereka berbeda umur satu sama lain. Yang lebih tua berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, tingginya kira-kira 163cm dan berkulit sawo matang(Tan ya?)bernama Kanazawa Ryuki atau Yuu-chan. Dan di sebelahnya 2 anak kembar berambut biru malam, yang satu berambut panjang sepunggung bernama Lia dan yang berambut pendek seleher bernama Yuki.

"Yuu-chan kenapa ada di sini?" Sasuke menatap adik sepupunya dengan tatapan yang memiliki arti Kau-Mengganggu-Acara-Kencan-Ku.

"Heeeee? Dia Anikinya Yuu nee-chan?"tanya Lia bingung tiba-tiba ia melihat Naruko" Naru nee-chan..?"

"Ah.. benar Naru-chan!"tiba-tiba Yuki memeluk Naruko

"Yuki… Lia.. kenapa di sini?"Naruko menatap bingung kepada 2 adik sepupunya itu.

"seharusnya Lia dan Yuki yang tanya begitu kan…! Kenapa Naru nee-chan bisa bersama cowok yang..." Lia terdiam sebentar untuk mendeskripsikan sesuatu tentang Sasuke"… Pantat Ayam?"TWICT,Urat kemarahan Sasuke muncul. "Owh iya.. dia siapanya Yuu-chan?"

"Um.. sebetulnya Sasu-nii adalah saudara! Bisa di bilang juga Aniki sih… namanya Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"Jawab Yuu-chan

"ngomong-ngomong Kenapa Naru-nee dan SasuAyam ada di sini"Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya

'sabar Sasuke… mereka berdua adalah kunci keberhasilan hubunganmu dengan Naruko.. jangan sampai membuat 2 setan ini marah.. sehingga nanti kau tak di restui…'Inner Sasuke menahan Marah yang bergejolak dari tadi(?).

"owh.. aku di traktir Ramen oleh Sasu-Teme.. Kalian mau ikut?"Sasuke cengok.

"Wah Mau…!"Jawab 3 anak cewek itu bersama-sama, Sasuke men-death glater Yuu-chan, Lia dan Yuki bergantian.

"Owh gak bisa…. Hari ini hanya kita saja Naruko….. mereka hanya mengganggu kita saja….!"Jawab Sasuke menarik tangan Naruko masuk ke warung Ramen.

"Yah… Sasu nii-san jahat… Yuu-chan lapar… ya…ya.. sasu Nii-san….!"jawab Yuu-chan dengan mata berbinar-binar." Sasu nii-chan masa tega dengan Imoutou-mu sendiri, bagaimana kalau Yuu nanti pingsan di tengah jalan raya terus terlindas Tank tentara KorSel dan KorUt?"Naruko, Lia dan Yuki sweatdrop, Sasuke yang sister complex akhirnya terkena kata-kata dari Yuu-chan.

"Whoaaa…. Yuu-chan jangan pingsan di tengah jalan.. baik-baik Yuu-chan boleh ikut..!"Jawab Sasuke

"yey… ayo Lia Yuki kita makan ramen sampai puas…!" Kata Yuu-chan yang di balas oleh seringai dari Lia dan Yuki.

"Ayo teme…. Makan…"Naruko menarik tangan Sasuke, Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruko lalu terhenti sebentar dan mengambil dompetnya. 'Hu…uh.. bulan ini kena kanker stadium akhir…..'inner Sasuke.

"Teuchi Jii-san…. Ramen porsi jumbo…..!" teriak Naruko.

"ya… lalu 3 anak cewek yang manis-manis ini?"

"sama… ramen porsi Jumbo juga….!"jawab Yuu-chan. Di sambut anggukan Yuki dan Lia.

"baik.. dan kamu… anak muda?"Teuchi menatap Sasuke.

"Um.. Ramen biasa saja!" jawab Sasuke tidak semangat di karenakan keuangannya bulan ini habis untuk bayar Ramen dan mentraktir 3 orang yang tidak berkepentingan.

-Skip Time-

"whoaaa… aku kenyang… terima kasih Ramennya…..!"teriak Naruko yang menghabiskan 10 porsi Ramen jumbo.

"Arigatou Gozaimatsu….!" Teriak Lia, Yuu dan Yuki porsi ramen mereka sama dengan Porsi Naruko, 10 porsi ramen jumbo.

"teme terima kasih ya… kamu mentraktir kami semua…!" Sasuke menatap Naruko, Naruko tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke Blushing.

"um.. i.. iya….!"

"Terima kasih Sasu nii-san... mentraktir kami bertiga...!" Jawab Yuu-chan dan pergi bersama Lia dan Yuki

'Dasar... keuanganku tekor... S**t...!'Maki Sasuke dalam Hati. Tiba-tiba Lia kembali, dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"ada apa?"endus Sasuke kesal, Lia hanya berdia diri lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Sasuke terkejut. "apa ini?"

"Baca saja sendiri apa susahnya...!"Jawab Lia lalu berlari kearah Yuu-chan dan Yuki. Sasuke menatap bingung lalu ia membuka surat yang di beri Lia.

**To: SasuAyam**

**Kalau mau restu dari kami kamu harus sering-sering traktir kami Makan Ramen...**

**itu pun baru restu dari kami... belum lagi dari Naruto nii-san, Kyuu nii-san dan Minato jii-san dan Kushina-san...!**

**From: Twin sister Devi Brain Lia and Yuki**

'Sial...!'Maki Sasuke sambil meremas Surat yang di beri Lia, sementara Lia dan Yuki menyeringai.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

Sasuke(S): hey kalian berdua awas kalian... ganti uang traktir tadi...!  
Lia(L): Huh? srupt...*makan Ketupat Kandangan.

S:* muncul 3 siku-siku di dahi

Yuki(Y): Ada apa nieh?

L: Tuh ada ayam mau minta rugi uang makan ramen tadi...!

Y:Ko di tagih lagi... namanya juga traktir kan... kalo maksa nanti saia beri tau Naruko nee-san nih...!

S: ga jadi deh..

L&Y:*Smiling Devil

Whoaaaaa... nah nie fic saia persembahkan buat my Aneki... Yuu-chan... Yuu-chan...!

nah... puas gak tuh makan Ramennya 10 porsi Jumbo... Jumbo Yuu-chan... Jumbo...!

nah saatnya balas Review...

Lillya Hozikawa

Whoaaa... cepetan baca... hikz... Lillya jangan mati dulu yaaaa...

emngx judul yang pas apa ya?

shiRan-chan

Hehe.. kalo kepanjangan kan ga seru...

Ok... Maki panjang makin lama*di gampar

Fave itu apa?*cengok

Anata Kiyoshi

Salam kenal juga Kii...(Chan ato Kun nieh?)

hn... hn... jadi bingung ya... hohoohhohohohoho...!

Ok... nanti di coba pendekin dan Alur panjangin... Lah...*Plak

maksudnya nanti di panjangin dan alurnya di pendekin.

Yuuchan no Haru999

Yuu nee-chan...

enak gak tuh ramen jumbonya?

huhahuha... sedikit paksaan sana sini supaya sasu mau nraktir..

Sasu: S**t kalian berdua...

Lia: TOLONG AKU DI KEJAR AYAM!

ok Lia n Yuki usahakan Updet Chidori

review please... ya.. yaa...*puppy Eyes...

sebelum itu.. sreek cklek*masang Helm GM di kepala...

Flame juga boleh...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: "Dia, gara-gara dia! Dia menculik Naru Neechan dan Memperkosanya!"

"Naruko, Kau tidak apa-apa?" "te-Teme, Aku takut!" Chap 5 Updet

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Forever You Girl, Dobe Chan!©Devil Brain

Pair: SasuFem Naru, XXXFemNaru

Rate: T+

warning: GAK ADA HUHAHUHA*plak Ada MISSTYPO(s), ALUR CEPET BAGAI SENA KOBAYAKAWA

DB/N: Yuhu devil Brain Coming back…Hiatus selama beberapa waktu telah membuat kami kedatangan ide-ide yang makin super duper wuper ASTAJIM… whehehehhehehe….!

Fic yang saia persembahkan buat anggota Devil Brain yang akan UAN dan UAS, Riyuma Uchiha. Hayoo jangan baca fic rate M terus…. Dan juga buat my Aneki Yuu neechan dan Lillya.

Gomene, Devil Brain lama Updet.. Selain liburan sekolah juga ide gak ada.. akhirnya Semi Hiatus, entah kenapa hadir ide waktu Lia lagi mandi, Lah...!

Ah... dari pada banyak Chinchong Ayo baca uey!

* * *

Sasuke POV

"jadi, betu-betul ingin ketemu dengan Tousan dan Kaa-san?" tanya Naruko kepadaku, Saat ini aku berada di Namikaze Mansion.

" Tentu saja, apa sih yang enggak buat kamu…!"kataku pada Naruko, terlihat ia tertawa kecil dengan muka memerah, Lucu sekali

"jadi Tem-Uphm!" kata-katanya terputuskarena saat ini aku sedang mengunci bibirnya, awalnya ia terkejut lalu membalas ciumanku

End Sasuke POV

"_**Iw So Sweet"**_

"heh betul kan… Mereka itu patut untuk di beri Ujian Cinta dari kita, apakah Stoic Raven itu betul-betul cinta dengan Lady Fox?" kata salah satu anak cewek sambil menghadap layar di depannya.

"_**kenapa tidak di mulai sekarang, kami di bolehkan keluar kandang dari !"**_

"acara baru di mulai, ayo pergi Chou…!"

"yeah… Lucifer…"

Namikaze Mansion

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sasuke Uchiha, teman sekelas Naruto…. Salam kenal!" Sasuke menghadap pada Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi dan Naruto.

"hn.. teman Naruto ya, kenapa bisa kau bersama Naruko?"Deg, Naruko dan Sasuke berpandangan

"I-itu!" kata Naruko gugup

"Hoy Teme, kamu ke sini mau bertemu siapa? Aku apa Naruko!"

'Dobe sialan… di saat begini dia malah menghina aku…!' Inner Sasuke "sebetulnya saya ke sini karena ingin meminta Res-"

"MINATO JII-SAN!" teriak dua anak cewek berbarengan

" ah Lia dan Yuki, dari mana saja kalian?" tanya Minato

"kami dari tadi di Kamar kok….!" Kata Lia tersenyum 'Kamar Rahasia punya Kyuubi'

"setan Sialan…"

"huh.. kau bicara apa Sasuke?"

"tidak ada!"

~Skip Time~

"bagaimana, Susah untuk mengatakannya kan…!"

'ya.. bila di ganggu dua setan itu!'

"Narunee….!" Panggil anak cewek Nberambut Night blue pendek a.k.a Yuki

"Yuki… ada apa?"

' cih, mereka lagi!'

"Baiklah, Aneki mau nanya sama kalian berdua, Kalian akan kemana?" tanyaNaruko sambil membelai lembut rambut Lia dan Yuki, Sasuke yang memperhatikan Naruko langsung Blushing.

"kami akan pergi dengan Izty dan Riyu.. !"

'Apa! Mereka berdua berteman dengan dua setan ini, astaga.. '

"owh… udah waktunya, dadah Neechan… Sasu Ayam..!" Lia dan Yuki langsung Kabur.

'uh, mereka. Ah selagi mereka tidak ada' Sasuke menghadap Naruko "Naruko bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"ah ide bagus… Aku siap-siap dulu…!"

~Taman Konoha~

"Yuhu, Lucifer.. Chou!" panggil seorang cewek berambut DarkBlue panjang bergelombang pada Lia dan Yuki.

" Anchi, bagus semuanya kumpul, ayo kita mulai…!"Lia mengeluarkan isi tas yang di bawanya.

"nah, aku mendapat sinyal dari pelacak yang di pasang di baju Stoic Raven!" kata cewek Rambut DarBlue pendek.

"Nah, kita mulai memata-matai mereka, Arigatou Anchi.. Rinch!" kata Yuki

"NoProblem!"

"ah, kami pun tidak ketinggalan… dengan alat canggih ini maka semuanya akan berhasil, ah tidak salah rupanya mengambil peralatan dari Killer Fox

~sementara itu di Namikaze mansion~

"DIMANA ALAT MATA-MATAKU!" teriak Kyuubi

"bukanya sudah di bawa oleh Lia dan Yuki" kata Naruto berlalu

"TWIN FERRE LUX LUCIFER!"(ah, lupakan saja Kyuubi yang mengamuk ini, back to SasuNako)

"…..jadi?" tanya Naruko Girang

"baiklah, aku traktir Ramen!"

"Yeah, Teme baik... aku makin sayang dengan Teme!" kata Naruko sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"mana bayarannya huh?" tanya Sasuke

"Uh, Teme jel-"

"lama tidak bertemu, Naruko!" Naruko dan Sasuke menghadap pada seorang pemuda yang berada di depan mereka.

" Ke.. Kenapa.."

~Devil Brain C.S~

"Lucifer, Chou.. siapa itu?" tunjuk Izty

"Apa sih.. Huh…!"

"Di-Dia!" Lia dan Yuki membeku di tempat mereka.

"ada apa, siapa dia? Eh, Lady Fox kenapa?" tanya Riyu

"Eh, Lucifer.. Chou.. HEY!" teriak Izty ketika Lia dan Yuki berlari ke arah Sasuke dan Naruko

"JAUHI NEECHAN!" teriak Lia

" Naru neechan!" Yuki memegangi Naruko

"hn, sepertinya kehadiranku tidak di sambut baik yaaa..!" Pemuda itu berjalan menjauh

"HEY, BERTANGGUNG JAWABLAH, KARENA KAU NARU NEECHAN HAMPIR MENINGGAL!"teriak Lia lagi

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa dia, kenapa Naruko jadi begini?" tanya Sasuke

"Dia, gara-gara dia! Dia menculik Naru Neechan dan Memperkosanya!" kata Yuki

"SASU NIICHAN!" panggil Riyu dan Izty

"kalian, kenapa di sini?" tanya Sasuke

"i-itu, panjang ceritanya!" kata Izty gagap, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruko

"Naruko, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"te-Teme, Aku takut!" kata Naruko gemetaran, Sasuke memeluk Naruko

"hey, tenanglah.. ada aku di sini!" kata Sasuke sambil membelai lembut rambut Naruko

"Te-Teme… u-uh!"Naruko langsung lemas dan hampir jatuh bila tidak di pegangi oleh Sasuke

"Naru Neechan… SasuTemeCapAyam, ayoo bawa Naru Neechan pulang!  
"i-Iya!

* * *

Saatnya balas Review

**naomi arai **

Okeh, akan Devil Brain Lebih panjangkan lagi...

sayangnya gak bisa updet cepet, karena kena Semi Hiatus heheh*plaK

**Senju Miru05 **

who jangan lari, cape tau...

hehe kebiasaan karena udah darii dulu suka dengan tanda titik* di rajam

Lah, hahahah.. gak kok saia ini adalah amatir yang sangat amatir dari yang amatir

huheue..

**Haru no Yuuchan999**

Hueee, s-sesak neechan...

yah, biasa lah Lia khand suka Neror.. jadinya mudah memaksa SasuTemeCapAyam( Hueeee, Tolong !)

Lia gak ngelarang kok hehe!

**Anata Kiyoshi**

Ini Flame yaa?*plak

eheh, khand udah aye bileng kalo aye tuh Amatir melebihi amatir..

perlu pelajaran yang mendalam

khekhekhe...

ah, judul ya... ah, anda betul

Judul gak nyambung... hehehe, ada yang kurang rupanya...

ehhehee... bisa beri tau judul yang pas?

Review yooo...

Flame juga boleh


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: "kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha, Apa kau mau menyakiti Imoutou-ku lagi? Jangan harap!"

"dia di culik sampai 2 hari, untung saja Naruko- neechan langsung di selamatkan! Melihat ke adaannya ia sangat tertekan!" Chap 6 Updet!

Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Forever You Girl, Dobe-chan©Devil Brain

Pair: SasufemNaru, xxxfemNaru

Genre: Romantis, Family, angst

DB/n: Yoho, Devil Brain come back! Lama gak updet rupanya banyak yang nulis yaaa! Apa ge perkembangan Rate M, makin Nista aja nie dunia*duak.

Dan fic ini saia persembahkan pada

Para Author Devil Brain yang dengan suksesnya mengatasi berbagai Ujian!

wokeh dari pada banyak cincong lanjut!

Warning: OOC, OC(Chara Devil Brain), Alur super cepat, Miss Typo(s)

~Namikaze Mansion~

"Minato Jii-san, Kushina-Baa-chan!" teriak Lia dari luar.

"ada apa- ! Astaga, Naruko!" Kushina dan Minato berlari ke arah Sasuke yang menggendong Naruko

"Angkat dia ke kamarnya!" perintah Minato pada Sasuke, Sasuke mengangguk.

~Skip Time~

"bagaimana ke adaan Naruko, Tsunade-hime?" tanya Kushina yang duduk di tepi kasur Naruko

"yah, dia tidak apa-apa, ia hanya tertekan! Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, sepertinya ada yang menyebabkan traumanya kembali!"kata Tsunade sambil memperhatikan pasien tetapnya.

~diluar Kamar Naruko~

"Ne, Naruto Nii-san! Ap-"Lia menghentikan perkataanya, saat melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hah?" Tanya Naruto sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan menabrakkan tubuh Sasuke ke dinding.

"KYA, Sasu-Niisan!"teriak Izty histeris.

"Naru Nii-chan, hentikan!" Yuki menarik-narik baju Naruto.

"Silahkan pukul saja sepuasmu Dobe! Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya karena tidak bisa menjaganya!" kata Sasuke tenang.

"Kau..!" Bruk, Naruto langsung memukul Sasuke telak di pipinya.

"Sasu-niichan!" Riyu menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan bersiap akan memukul lagi.

Grep, "hentikan tindakan kekanak-kanakan kalian!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Uh" Naruto membuang mukanya, dan langsung berjalan membelakangi yang lainnya.

"baiklah, tenangkan diri kalian! Dan kalian berempat!" Kyuubi memandang Lia c.s "ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi nanti!" Kyuubi masuk ke kamar Naruko.

"Kalian, katakan kenapa trauma Naruko kembali! Apa kalian melewati tempat yang membuat traumanya kembali, atau-" Naruto menatap ke depan "-ia telah kembali kesini" . Lia dan Yuki terdiam, Naruto melirik sekilas "jadi dia telah kembali" Naruto langsung berlari keluar Mansion .

'siapa yang dimaksud kembali? Apakah yang tadi!' inner Sasuke yang melihat Naruto keluar mansion

"Yuki, ini gawat! Ayo kejar Naru-" , "Kalian tetap di sini!" kata Sasuke menghentikan Lia yang akan berlari. "kalian harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" kata Sasuke. Lia dan Yuki membatu.

~Sementara itu, Naruto~

"Rupanya kau memang disini, sama seperti pertama kali kita bertemu!" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang membelakanginya. "apa maumu kembali kesini-" pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Naruto, di dahinya terdapat tato bertuliskan kanji 'AI' "-Gaara!"

"menurutmu?" tanya Gaara balik.

"kenapa kau kembali ke Konoha, Apa kau mau menyakiti Imoutou-ku lagi? Jangan harap!"

"hey, tidak bolehkah aku melihat calon tunanganku, Na-ru-to!" kata Gaara sambil memberi penekanan pada setiap kata.

"dia bukan calon tunanganmu lagi setelah apa yang kau lakukan 4 tahun yang lalu, dia sekarang sudah bahagia tanpa kau di sini!"

"hm, jadi bukan calon lagi yaa, atau lebih pantas mantan calon tunangan!"kata Gaara menyeringai. "well, akhirnya aku tidak termasuk kedalam keluarga Namikaze! Semua rencanaku telah hancur rupanya!"

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan Naruko saja, rupanya aku salah menilaimu, Gaara! Kau hanya menginginkan harta kekayaan keluarga Namikaze saja dan mendekati Naruko hanya untuk itu!" Gaara tersenyum " dan karena rencanamu gagal kau menculik Naruko bukan!"

"heh,bagaimana yaa! Kalau aku bilang iya? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara.

"Hasilnya adalah ini!" Bruak, Naruto memukul Gaara terus menerus.

~Back to Sasuke~

""dia di culik sampai 2 hari, untung saja Naruko- neechan langsung di selamatkan! Melihat ke adaannya ia sangat tertekan!" kata Lia menundukkan kepalanya.

"dan beberapa hari setelah di selamatkan, Naruko-neechan berusaha bunuh diri karena merasa telah di khianati tunangannya sendiri!" Yuki memalingkan wajahnya.

'Naruko, sebegitu kelamkah masalalumu?' Sasuke menatap pintu kamar Naruko.

(~_^ )V_DEVIL BRAIN_v( ^_~)

"Gaara, katakan apa maumu kembali lagi ke Konoha!" geram Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Gaara.

"Hump, cuih!" Gaara mebuang darah yang ada di mulutnya ke muka Naruto.

"Brengsek Kau!" saat Naruto akan melancarkan pukulannya terdengar teriakan "HENTIKAN!" Naruto dan Gaara melihat ke arah orang yang menghentikan kegiatan adu jotos mereka.

"ka-kau!"

(~_^ )V_DEVIL BRAIN_v( ^_~)

"Ga-Gaara~" Naruko bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan menatap sekeliling lalu menundukan kepalanya. "Kenapa~" Naruko mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

FLASHBACK 4 TAHUN YANG LALU

"Gaa-Chan!" panggil anak cewek berambut blonde pendek kepada pemuda berambut merah marun.

"Naruko, ada apa?" tanya Gaara, Gaara menarik Naruko kedalam pelukannya.

"A-ano, Kata Kaa-san Gaa-chan mau gak ikut makan malam hari ini di rumah"tanya Naruko blushing.

""hm, aku tidak bisa menolak! Ya karena Naruto sahabatku, selain itu-" Gaara menatap Naruko dan memegangi tangan kanan Naruko "-Kau juga tunanganku" Gaara mengecup cincin berlian yang melekat di jari manis Naruko. Naruko makin memerah "Ayo pergi!"

~Skip Time~

"hm, kau datang Gaara!" sapa Naruto yang melihat Gaara datang dengan Naruko.

"heh, jelas saja aku datang! Masa aku tidak datang!" kata Gaara sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya, tiba-tiba Naruto menepis tangan Gaara. "huh?" gumam Gaara kaget.

"Naruko, Masuklah dan bantu Kaa-san di dalam!" perintah Kyuubi yang baru keluar dari mansion.

"Baik Aniki!" Naruko berlari ke dalam Mansion. Gaara menatap Naruko yang masuk.

"Gaara, apa maumu?" tanya Naruto. Gaara melirik Naruto

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kesini karena di undang kalian bukan!" kata Gaara yang menghadap Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"Bukan, maksudnya adalah kenapa kau mendekati Naruko dan Keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Kyuubi

"apa yang kalian maksud? Tentu saja karena aku mencintai Naruko, apa lagi alasan aku?" kata Gaara sambil menatap geram pada Naruto dan Kyuubi.

"apa bukan karena ingin menguasai Harta Namikaze, aku tau kau mendekati Naruko untuk itu! Karena Naruko adalah pewaris asli perusahaan Namikaze bukan!"  
"huh, ketahuan kah?" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai

"brengsek kau!" Naruto menarik kerah Gaara "aku tidak menyangka mempunyai Mantan sahabat yang sangat brengsek seperti kau!".

"Jauhi Naruko untuk selamanya, karena pertunangan kalian tidak akan pernah terjadi!" kata Kyuubi sakratis.

"Huh!" Gaara menepis tangan Naruto dan melenggang pergi dari Mansion Namikaze . 'lihat saja nanti' Gaara menyeringai.

1 minggu kemudian.

"Gaa-chan?" Gaara melirik ke arah gerbang dan terlihat Naruko yang memanggilnya. "se-sedang apa".

"hanya menunggumu!" kata Gaara sambil mendekati Naruko, Naruko mundur "ada apa Naruko, kenapa kau menjauhi aku? Apa kau tidak mencintai aku lagi?" kata Gaara yang menarik pergelangan tangan Naruko.

"Gaa-chan, lepaskan! A-aku tidak mau bersamamu lagi! Kau cuman memanfaatkan aku saja!" Naruko berontak, Gaara geram dan menarik Naruko kedalam Mobilnya. "Gaa-chan!"

Gaara membawa mobilnya ke sebuah vila yang berada di pedalaman gunung, dan langsung menarik Naruko masuk kedalam Vila.

"Gaa-chan, lepaskan aku!" Naruko masih berontak walaupun hasilnya mustahil.

"Diamlah!" bentak Gaara, Naruko membatu. Gaara mendorong Naruko masuk kedalam Kamar yang berada dalam villa dan menhempaskan tubuh Naruko di kasur.

"Ma-mau apa kau?"Kata Naruko gemetaran. Gaara melucuti pakaian Naruko dan dirinya.

"hmp, membuktikan padamu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu!" Kata Gaara sambil menindih tubuh Naruko.

"Ga-Gaara Hentikan!"Teriak Naruko

FLASHBACK OFF

"HENTIKAN!"teriak Naruko, Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Naruko langung masuk ke dalam kamar Naruko.

"Naruko, NARUKO SADARLAH!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruko

"Sa-sasuke, Sasu-"Naruko langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke sambil menangis, Sasuke membalas pelukan Naruko.

"tenanglah, ada aku di sini! Sudah tidak apa-apa!" Sasuke mengusap kepala Naruko.

"Sasuke, aku takut! Takut kalau kejadian itu terulang lagi! Aku takut ia ke sini karena ingin melakukan itu lagi! Aku taku-" Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Naruko dengan telunjuknya.

"aku ada di sini untuk menjagamu, Naruko! Aku janji!" Sasuke megecup bibir Naruko lembut.

(T)ekanan (B)atin (C)inta


End file.
